monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: NG+/@comment-69.119.180.15-20140301090337
A Beatiful mod for a Beatiful game My favorite thing about it is the scenrio and the way it has been written it felt a lot like the original with that still added humor in it and also the deep story. When we first played the game we never would have thought that the luka from chapter one would end up turning into a more mature heinrich like luka and now he is even strongger then the monster lord. This mod also has something interesting...it has game impacting decisions which you had in the orignal game but they were kinda rare. Luka acts different but not in a stupid break character kind of way but it actually was like he had been through all this before and he wanted to get over with most of it ( much like a skip text option but in real life feeling for him) so he was pretty carefree much like alma elma. He does however break the natural order so much it makes me cringe but its because i predict illias did this on purpose and is playing stupid to not know i mean how many times has luka told about others about the future (rebelling agaisnt illias, being a angel, not killing the monster lord) all these would bring her attention and in the beginning he says "i better watch what i say illias might hear" but it seems later on he doesn't care or he forgot what he said, Since everytime he mentions it I just imagine illias being like "IS dat so?" then chimeric beasts everyone the game finishes before it starts and so on... she has to be listening why wouldn't she? so she has to be hiding something, after all there are only 3 who could have done it being the 2 original angels and illias. biggest suspision on illias since she probably wants to stop luka again and second on micaela since her and tamamo were talking in secret and i dont see why luka's mother would want for him to be sent back in time after he achieved his world of peace and she even congradulated him on it. reason he went back however must have been to change something, something that the person who sent him back needed to be changed. Despite all this the idea of having you sent back in time of this game to live out your quest again with knowledge of the past. this really let you feel like what it would be like to know the future. Luka left a very overpowered first impression which i hope alice gets more comfortable with in the future and that luka doesnt abuse, it was kinda like this near the end of the original game but alice was already comfortable with luka since she knew he was weak a fake hero who once threw salt at a monster but here she thinks of him as a overpowered being and since he messed with the natural order and since he is basicly on Text skip mode since he knows what will happen she only knows what luka has become, she didnt teach him along the way or call him idiot most of the time but this is just however the first part of the mod and we have seen a lot of Plot and in the original game of part 1 luka was still that weak puny fake hero who we wished would man up sometimes